The Warrior and The Kitsune
by AlchemistWarriorDiamondDust
Summary: One shot. Takes place between metal fusion and metal masters. Ryutaro is recovering from the events of battle bladers. but what happens when he wants to give up blading?


**Me: This is a one shot I had in mind since I posted a certain chapter of the silver angels tournament. It involves Ryutaro and My OC Ranmaru. It's prior to The story and the world tournament, but after battle bladers.**

**I don't own MFB only my OC Ranmaru.**

The Warrior and The Kitsune

"What am I going to do with you Ryutaro?" Ranmaru whispered.

The Lucario blader turned to his little brother. The Piscis blader moaned in his sleep, as if he was being attacked by something. His face looked strained and sweat beaded his skin.

This was all because he lost to Gingka in Battle Bladers. Shortly afterwards, the Dark Nebula had sent Reiji to drain all of Ryutaro's energy. Fear had consumed him, like a snake that consumes its prey. Those battles had not only left scars on his body, but wounds to his prideful spirit.

Ranmaru had taken care of Ryutaro since Battle Bladers ended. The Piscis blader was in a coma for a month, then woken up. Currently though, the young fortune teller was drawn in and quiet. It was if the battles had left him unable to do anything anymore.

"Ryu. I wish you would wake up for once. You can't stay down forever you know," Ranmaru stated.

Ryutaro finally opened his eyes. "Ran... I don't know what to do..." he whisper.

"Well you should at least eat something. I made your favorite, taichazuke," Ranmaru stated, placing the dish on the table next to his bed.

Ryutaro gave his brother a sad look before eating. "I'm afraid," he whispered.

"Huh" Ranmaru looked at his younger brother. His dark blue hair was over the Piscis blader's eyes. "I'm not sure I want to battle anymore, because of Reiji," Ryutaro whispered.

"What? Why? You love blading Ryu! Why would you want to give it up?" Ranmaru asked.

"Because I'm afraid. Reiji showed me a side of beybattling that scared me. And it showed me just how weak I am," Ryutaro answered.

"So? You can get stronger. You have me around. We were feared as the samurai and the kitsune! We're unstoppable together."

"Those days are over Ran. We aren't little anymore."

Ranmaru felt anger rising inside of him and did the only thing he could do. He smacked his brother on the head with the hilt of his sword.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Ryutaro cried out.

"What would Titania say if she saw you like this?" Ranmaru asked.

Ryutaro stopped his rant short as Ranmaru continued. "If you're that weak, get stronger. Train until your strong enough to win. Have you forgotten the promise we made when we were kids?" he asked.

Ryutaro's eyes widened. His mind flashed back to that day nine years ago

(Flashback)

_"Awww... I lost again to you little brother," 6 year old Ranmaru stated._

_5 year old Ryutaro grinned. "I can't help it if I'm so strong big brother," he giggled._

_"You're just getting stronger everyday. I wish our parents didn't live so far apart," Ranmaru said sadly._

_The two boys watched as their mom came in. "Your dad's here Ranmaru," their mom stated._

_"I guess I have to go now. I hope I can visit again soon," Ranmaru said as he turned to go._

_"Wait Ran. I made something for you big brother," Ryutaro stated._

_Ranmaru watched as his brother climbed into their treehouse before returning with a bey. It was dark blue, red, and black with yellow markings. On the face bolt was a light blue circle surrounded by small rings of energy._

_"I made this bey for you. Maybe you can win with it," Ryutaro said happily._

_Ranmaru held the bey before hugging his little brother. "Thank you Ryu. I promise that when we see each other again I'll be strong enough to win," he stated._

_Ryutaro grinned. "Train until your strong enough to win big brother!"_

(end flashback)

Ryutaro looked at the bey Ranmaru held in his hands. "I still use Aura Lucario in all of my battles. That's how bad I wanted to keep that promise," Ranmaru stated, "You can get stronger too. We'll rebuild that bond you and Piscis share and become the samurai and the kitsune once more."

Ranmaru smiled as his brother finally looked up at him. His purple eyes were no longer full of fear but happiness. "Ran... Thank you," he whispered.

Ranmaru smiled once more. "We're brothers. And nothing can stop us when we're together."

**Me: I know it's kinda boring but I've been wanting to do this one shot since chapter 17 of my story. I'll probably do similar one shotes with other characters later on. That's it for now. Till next story, this is Warrior signing out.**


End file.
